Quinntana one shots
by AuntieTanaSnixx
Summary: These are my Quinntana one shots. Nothing too serious. This is my first story ever so don't be too mean! Might be rated M later. Any suggestions are welcome! Let me know if it's worth continuing.
1. Chapter 1

**Quinn's POV.**

I check myself in the mirror for the nth time tonight and pout a bit fixing my short blonde hair. Something is missing. I mean I'm only going out with Rachel to some karaoke bar because 'we need to have some more girl time'. She told me to wear something simple so I decided to wear simple black skinny black jeans, white blouse and a black leather jacket. I sit down on the edge of the bed and put on my black boots and tilt my head looking at the mirror again. Why am I even trying to look good? It's not like I'm looking for someone. I've been single for a year and I feel great. I feel free. Of course Rachel is making fun of me and says that I really 'need to get laid'. Who would of thought that perfect little diva would change after high-school?

"Quinn will you hurry up?" Rachel says walking into my room without knocking. God. Where's the privacy?

"I'm coming. Jesus can you wait up?" I ask rolling my eyes and stand up.

"You already look perfect now let's run!" She says sounding excited. Too excited.

"Wait… Who are we going out with? I thought it would be just the two of us."

Rachel widens her eyes and tries to look innocent but the way I'm looking at her makes her give up almost instantly "Fine. I invited Kurt and he's bringing his old friend. They're already there so let's not keep them waiting there any longer because first impression is very important, Quinn. I don't even understand how you can-"

"Alright, alright stop rambling and let's just get this over with. I hope… I really really hope that you two won't be playing the cupids all over again because I had enough of your stupid blind dates." I say shaking my head. I don't notice the small evil smile she has while walking behind me.

*.*

*.*

*.*

**10 minutes later**

We arrive to the Karaoke bar and as soon as we enter I hear this beautiful voice of a young woman. Who is the owner of this raspy, perfect voice? She's singing Amy Winehouse's back to black and she shows so many emotions… I feel them in her tone and I haven't even looked at her yet. She must have went through something painful. Or maybe that's just her ability to make the audience feel the song. My eyes lock with the gorgeous brown ones and I feel something inside of me clicking. I'm not sure why. Is it because of her smile or is it because of the way her eyes seem to sparkle once? Wait… What? Get yourself together Fabray. What are you even saying. She looks away first and it feels as if I can move again. I look at Rachel who is heading towards the table near the stage where Kurt is waving at us with a huge grin. I frown a bit and tilt my head since there's no one with him. Rachel and I sit down after hugging Kurt and order our drinks.

I have a sip of my beer "So… Where's your friend? Or have you finally understood that your blind dates will never work out?" I ask with a smirk and raise my eyebrow.

"She's right behind you." I hear somewhat familiar female voice behind me. I tense up and look over my shoulder at this brunette beauty. She has her hair down, she's wearing a red dress that is way too short to be appropriate and she has this confident smile on her face that makes me feel butterflies in my stomach. She offers her hand for a shake as she tells me her name. Santana.

I clear my throat and shake her hand "Quinn. It's a pleasure to meet you Santana." I say with a flirty tone and give her the best Fabray smile. What? Everyone loves it!

"The pleasure is all mine, beautiful." She says with a wink before sitting next to a very smug looking Kurt. I glare at him making him look at Rachel with a bigger smile. They start talking to each other looking innocent, leaving Santana and I to look at each other with shy smiles and… Who am I kidding I'm the shy one. What happened to me? God… Santana notices that I'm quite tense so she starts the small talk. She tells me that she works in a small music studio that she might own one day. After few hours we call it a night and Santana and I exchange numbers. She promises to text or call me later. I smile at her and nod before we hug goodbye. Rachel and I sit in the cab and she seems too quiet again. I sigh and close my eyes for a moment "Alright… Go ahead." I mumble and she starts rambling how good the date seemed to be. She also tells me that we'll be seeing Santana again sooner that I think. Tomorrow she's throwing a party and she asked… No, told me to invite Santana. "Psh. Easy." I say confidently when we exit the car. Once I have a shower and lay in my bed I stare at the phone in my hand nervously and type in a simple 'Hey, Rachel is throwing a party tomorrow. Wanna come?' and bite my lip before hitting the 'send' button. When I do send the message I put my phone away quickly and turn away from it quickly. I try to fall asleep but end up checking the phone every 10 minutes. She's not replying. I've been waiting for two hours and she's not replying! What if she doesn't like me? Maybe she's feeding her dog? Or maybe she just had a random one night stand? Maybe she didn't like me? Or maybe she's just asleep? Yeah. She's probably sleeping. She looked kinda tired. I feel the phone buzzing two times and my eyes go wide. I look at the phone and think weather to read the text or not. I don't even see what I'm doing till I'm already reading the text.


	2. Chapter 2: All Of Me Loves All Of You

**AN: So that's my second story people! I was shocked to see follows in hours haha. I got the idea thanks to John Legend's "All of me".**

**Quinn's POV**

So today is Santana and I's third anniversary of dating. We decided to treat each other like princesses. I made her breakfast in bed while she made plans to go out after we're finished with our work. There's so much to do in L.A. but we decided to keep it simple. First we'll be having dinner and we'll end the night by going to see some sappy romantic comedy. What a charmer.

I park my red VW beetle (The car is adorable, don't judge!) and head inside to find the house empty. I have some time for myself so I head to the room straight ahead. I find a pretty red sundress and put it on the bed then go to the bathroom for a quick shower. After I'm done with everything I'm not even surprised to see Santana sitting on the bed waiting for me patiently.

"Hey hon." I say smiling at her and peck her on the lips "How was work?" I ask rubbing her cheek.

"It was okay. Boring actually." She replies quickly with a small smile. Well that's a bit weird but maybe she's just tired. I push the thought away and put the sundress on.

"So. I see you're ready to go. How long have you been here? Why did you use the guest shower? You could of just joined me." I say tilting my head.

"Trust me I wanted to. But if I would of we'd probably be late for our dinner." She says standing up and takes my head. "Now let's go. Don't wanna be late." She says pulling me after her gently.

The dinner is perfect. We talk about our week, about things that we like about each other and things that we don't. She's not even mad or denies it when I mention that I find it funny when she talks to our puppy like it's our child. She looks a little bit distant. Or nervous. I know that look. She's planning something.

As soon as we arrive to the cinema we head straight to the room where our movie is supposed to start in about 15 minutes. We're a bit too early but the lights are already out. I swear I saw a familiar sweater while going to the back row. Odd.

Suddenly Santana excausses herself to go and get us some snacks and I don't like the look on her face at all. She looks like she's thinking about something serious. Is she about to break up with me? I knew it was too weird that she didn't make a silly joke about that waiter's curly hair or some usual remark of hers. She was way too serious God… What is taking her so long? Is she looking for words?

**Santana's POV**

Oh my goodness… I can't even… This is like high school or Glee club before going up on stage for the first time. Well, not really. I'm hot as hell so I know that people love me. This is it. This is the new chapter in my life. It's now or never… Come on Lopez. You can do this! I look down at the small velvet box in my palm and try to take deep breaths. Now or never.

**No one's POV**

Quinn looks up at the screen when it lights up and her eyes go wide. It's Santana! 'Wait, pay attention she's saying something!' the inner Quinn tells her.

"So hi everyone! I'm sure all of you in this room know me, well if you don't make sure to remember this name. Santana Lopez. The girl who will probably be able to call herself the luckiest girl in the world in five minutes. I'm doing this for the love of my life. For Quinn Fabray. This one's for you baby!" The brunette says with a big smile. The smile is so big that her dimples are showing but she couldn't care less right now. It's now or never. Now or never. Now.

**What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**

Santana's voice and the piano fills the room making Quinn watch her teary eyed.

**My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

The two lover's eyes meet and they smile at each other. They keep eye contact for the rest of the song until the last chorus comes up. The lights go on and the people who were in the room stand up. Quinn now sees that they're not complete strangers. They're all Santana and Quinn's friends. She looks at the girl who has the familiar sweater and smiles even more waving at Brittany. Everyone in the room starts to sing the last chorus with Santana.

**'****Cause all of me**

**Loves all of you**

**All your curves and all your edges**

**All your perfect imperfections**

**Give your all to me**

**I'll give my all to you**

**You're my end and my beginning**

**Even when I lose I'm winning**

**Cause I give you all of me**

**And you give me all of you**

**I give you all of me**

**And you give me all of you**

When the song ends Santana stands up from the piano stool and turns to Quinn who came down the stairs brushing the happy tears away.

The Latina steps closer and takes Quinn's hands in her own gently "Lucy Quinn Fabray… I've spent three years of my life with you and I recently realized that they were the best ones in my life. I tried to imagine what would my future would be without you but my mind goes blank… When I tried to imagine my future it goes way too fast. I see us growing old together, Quinn. I see us in the same house surrounded by our grandchildren asking us to tell them one of the stories from the adventures we'll have very soon… I see—"

"Hurry up and ask her to marry you Lopez!" Puck yells from one of the corners and gets hit in the head by Mercedes.

Santana glares at him but her look softens when she looks at the love of her life again "All right. We can talk about the future later. Lets talk about the present." The shorter girl says with a nod and gets down on one knee "Lucy Quinn Fabray. Will you marry me?" She says pulling out the small velvet box and opens it to reveal a custom made ring which looks so like Quinn.

The blonde starts crying all over again and nods smiling at her now fiancé. She gets down and kisses Santana softly but the kiss shows so much emotions that it's clear. It's a yes. "Yes, Santana…" She says softly and the pair stands up.

Santana slips the ring on Quinn's finger and fist pumps "She said yes!" She shouts happily and everyone starts to cheer for the couple.

To both of them it's the happiest day in their lives. But they're certain that there will be more like those in the future they will be spending together.

**AN: That's all, folks. Hope you like it. I won't be uploading stories every day, but I'm planning on uploading a few more. Or naw?**


	3. Chapter 3 Sweater Weather

**Hello readers. Here's another fic of mine. I write these when I can and when I get the ideas. I just have to listen to a certain song and I see a vision… *x-files song comes on*. So yeah, enjoy reading! P.S thanks for the reviews, like oh my Glob, Fabray-Lopez, I iz so happy you found this story, I loves your story! *o***

**Santana's POV**

Imma make my girl fall in love with me even more than she already has. I wrote her a simple song that is meant for her only. Q looks at me funny when I take my guitar with me. She expects a simple walk on the beach but she's getting something better.

We've been married for a year and we've been living here in California for about four years now. I used to hate the beach. It's just not my thing. You know all those good looking people in the movies with killer bodies running around and having fun? Yeah we have loads of them here and they're making my girl feel uncomfortable with her body. I mean, have you seen my wife? She's way hotter than those fake chicks with fake lips, faces, boobs and even asses. Seriously, how can they sit? I guess we'll never know.

I pick the right spot for us to sit to watch the sunset. "All right. This might sound funny, but I have written a song for you." I say to Quinn once we sit down.

She tilts her head in a cute way looking confused "A song? For… Me?" She asks slowly like I'm one of those slow people. She has the camera on her lap she always carries around with herself. She doesn't notice that she turned it on.

"Yeah. Now, shush, blondie. I wants to share this with you." I say smirking at her

**All I am is a girl ****_(changed 'man')_**

**I want the world in my hands**

**I hate the beach**

**But I stand in California with my toes in the sand **

**Use the sleeves of my sweater**

**Let's have an adventure**

**Head in the clouds**

**But my gravity's centered**

**Touch my neck and I'll touch yours**

**You in those little high waisted shorts, oh.**

I sing looking Quinn straight in the eye while playing the four chords perfectly. I wink at my wife then look away at the chords I'm using.

**She knows what I think about**

**And what I think about**

**One love, two mouths**

**One love, one house**

**No shirt, no blouse**

**Just us, you find out**

**Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no.**

I continue to sing the song but I look up at her again when the chorus comes

**'****Cause it's too cold**

**For you here and now**

**So let me hold**

**Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**

I sang/rapped the second verse and sang the chorus two times then finished. I came up with the song just looking at Q while she stood by the shore and took some pictures of the sunset. I still remember she was wearing black high waisted shorts and a white blouse. It was starting to get chilly outside so I gave her my sweater. Since then the lyrics started to flood over my head until I put them into paper. It seemed pretty good to me so when I finished the song I decided to share it with my muse.

Quinn stares at me when the song ends and she pouts a bit "Aww baby… This is perfect! When did you come up with this? How?" She says pulling me into a tight hug then pecks me on the lips. "I just have to film this right now…" She trails off when she looks at the camera "Oh… No need I already got it on camera." She says blushing and giggling as she turns it off. "Thank you Santana. This is amazing." She says before kissing me again. I still get the good kind of shivers down my spine when she kisses me. I hope it never ends.

**Few weeks later**

Life was pretty normal until just recently I saw myself on this music channel, singing my song to Quinn. What. The. Hell? I knew something was weird when people started looking at me funny and whisper stuff or asked me to take pictures. Maybe they got misunderstood and thought that I was one of the youtubers ('cause that's cool nowadays) or this girl from… What ever teenager series. But this… How did this even happen. I slowly turn my head to my wife and narrow my eyes.

Quinn tries not to look back at me but fails and looks at me with this face like she just been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. "Look baby… You're on tv… Ha ha… How cool is that right?" She tries to look innocent but fails miserably.

I open my mouth to say something but I feel my phone buzz so I answer it. I stare at Quinn wide eyed "Uhh yeah. I understand. Yes, thank you sir. See you soon." I say with a shaky voice and put the phone away "Looks like you made me famous baby." I say shaking my head slowly.

**Present day**

"Yeah. That's pretty much the story from where it all began." I say to Ellen and smile and everyone 'aww'. Even the host herself. She shows a few pictures of Quinn and I and asks more about our relationship. I see her face change but I don't pay too much attention to it. Rule number one: If you see Ellen's face change a bit then you should know that she's up to something. Sneaky woman.

Quinn pops out of nowhere yelling 'sweater!' and scares the hell out of me. I jump up with a gasp and huff putting my hands on my hips. Everyone start laughing while Quinn tries to apologize while laughing hard. I let it go and roll my eyes laughing with them too. I ruffle her hair making her gasp and sit down on the red couch again. The interview continues for a few more minutes till we run out of time. I have a great wife, I have a great job thanks to her. I have everything I could ever ask for. Well, the Quinntana babies will come a little bit later. But life couldn't get better and I wouldn't change a thing.

**That's all, folks! Wait for another story, also, suggestions are very welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4 Ay Dios Mío!

**AN: Aha! ****Didn't expect to see me here so soon hm? Hehe. Anyways, I have some free time (who studies for exams anyway, right? Right?) so I decided to do this one. Enjoy.**

"Quinn. I… I don't- -" Santana tries to say before she gets silenced by Quinn's soft lips on her own.

"Don't speak. Just… It's just experimenting right?" The blonde whispers rubbing the back of Santana's neck gently before kissing her again.

Santana pulls away and gets up "I can't do this. I'm not gay, Quinn." She lies walking backwards.

"Of course you're not." Quinn says with a sad smile "Only gay for Brittany." She says rolling her eyes and stands up too. "You should go now. I have homework to do." The blonde says with a blank look on her face.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything with B. Get your- -" Santana starts

"Just leave!" Quinn finally raises her voice and turns away so the other girl wouldn't see the tears. The weakness in her eyes. "Just go." She says sounding broken and walks over to the window.

"I'm sorry Q. I hope we can still be friends after this misunderstanding." Santana mumbles before leaving.

**Next morning**

**Quinn's POV**

I wake up by my usual time and yawn quietly. I sit up slowly and wonder why my mother still haven't came in to check if I'm up. She's probably making breakfast. Standing up I don't even notice that the room isn't mine or that I look way too tanned or shorter than usual... I only notice that something is off when I start singing Kings of Leon's 'Sentimental girls'. Wait. The voice isn't mine… I look down at my body and my eyes widen. All the sleep is long gone. I finish showering and get out of the bathroom so fast that I almost slip and fall down on my back. I stand in front of the mirror and my mouth hangs open. Santana is in front of me. Very naked Santana is in front of me. I move my hand then touch my face (well, her face) and start screaming.

"Que pasa mi'ja?" Mrs. Lopez runs in looking scared.

Good thing I grabbed a towel on my way "Uhh…" I try to look for words but I chose French instead of Spanish so I try to play it cool "Nothing Mrs… I mean mami. I just saw a spider and that was unexpected." I say nodding quickly.

Mrs. Lopez narrows her eyes at me and crosses her arms "You should hang out with Quinnie more often. Finally you're talking like a polite girl should." She says waving off her hand "Hurry up and go downstairs for breakfast." She says before closing the door as she leaves the room.

I look at myself (or should I still say Santana?) and bite my lip thinking what to do. Is it weird that I find her… Or me biting my or her or … what am I even saying?Okay… I find the lip bite sexy as hell. But no time for checking out my new body. If I'm in Santana's body then where is she? And is she in mine?

**Santana's POV**

"Quinnie, dear. Time to get up, sleepy head. Did you not sleep well? You're usually awake by this time." I hear Mrs. Fabray's voice and groan quietly. Wait what? Mrs. Fabray? And that was so not my voice! I sit up quickly and look at my hands then at around the room and finally at Mrs. Fabray "Ay dios mio!" I whisper covering my mouth.

"What was that Quinnie?" Mrs. Fabray asks with a frown.

"Uhh nothing Mrs. Uhh mom." I say blushing lightly "I had a weird dream that's all. I'll be down in a minute." I say standing up and try to look as calm as possible. When she leaves the room I rush to the mirror to look at myself "Oh my God…" I say slowly and cover my mouth quickly. Holy shit is morning Quinn hot! The short messy hair, the morning voice. Dios mio. Why did I even denied the girl when she wanted to be with me? Oh right. Popularity. It's more important than my love life. Well it was when I just became the captain of the cheerios bur now, I couldn't care less. Sure the team is strong but all the bitches there are pain in the ass. So is coach.

I enter Q's bathroom and look at the shower biting my lip hard. Should I do this? I can't just go to school without having a shower. Quinn would kill me. Wait. Where's Quinn? And my body! Hopefully she's there and knows what to do. I try not to look down at myself when I wash Quinn's body and do it as quickly as possible. Look I have some respect for the girl.

I exit the shower and prepare myself for the breakfast with Mrs. Fabray. I sigh deeply and leave the room when I dress up. Nothing too girly but nothing that isn't Quinn's style. Simple skinny jeans and a red blouse with a black blazer on top.

**In school**

**No one's POV**

The two girls meet up by the school earlier than they usually should both freaking out. They look at each other- or themselves looking confused and they don't have idea how this happened.

"If it's Berry or Tina with her Asian powers I swear to God…" Santana starts and pinches the bridge of her/Quinn's nose.

"Sup ladies. I see my little trick didn't work like I wanted." Puck says walking over to them.

Santana widens her eyes looking at him and starts running towards him "You son of a bi…!" she starts but gets caught by Quinn.

"Hey! That's my body you're about to injure by hitting him! Let him explain first." Quinn says rolling her eyes.

Santana huffs and relaxes raising her hands in surrender "Fine. But could you hold me like that but a little tighter? Feels good to feel myself wrapped around me." She says with a smirk then growls when she gets hit by Quinn on the shoulder "Oh wait, hit me again Fabray!" Santana says making this evil smirk.

Quinn rolls her eyes and turns to Puck "Explain."

"Okay so this might sound funny but I wanted to make you to have a threesome with me. I knew that if I'd ask it wouldn't work but if used magic or what ever then it would. I asked Rory to help me out a bit though I didn't tell him who gets involved in this. Well… I lied actually but that's not the case. I got both of your hair and Rory used the hair for some magic shit he does. The guy knows his shit! So anyway something went wrong and here we are. He said that this will go away in one month if not more." Puck explains almost losing his breath.

"Quinn lemme just beat the crap outta this mother fu- -" Santana doesn't finish since the bell rings. "Saved by the bell, loser." She says pointing at Puck as she is getting pulled by Quinn inside the school.

The weeks go by, the girls get to know each other better and start falling for each other more than they did. They act like each other perfectly so no one even suspects. Of course they wonder why Quinn is mean again and why Santana is so nice. For the first two weeks the Gleeks are expecting for Santana to blow up at any moment or tell them that she's bipolar but nothing like that happens so they just let it go.

When the girls get their bodies back they both come out and become the cutest and the most awesome couple in history of McKinley high.

Puck eventually gets his ass kicked by Santana and even gets slushied once until Quinn finds out and punishes her in one way that will make the Latina regret the bad things she did. She doesn't get to be on top for entire week. Whole WEEK! That's the worst thing that Quinn could ever come up with. Sure it's hot to see her girlfriend on top once or twice a month but not every day! After the punishment was over Santana once again was in a good mood and stopped glaring at Puck as if she could kill him just by looking at him angrily.

**AN: That's all, folks. I really like saying that haha. Soooooooo bodyswap is off my list… What's next… what's next… Hmm… Anyways, I'll be back when you least expect me. Reviews would be appreciated. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 Vampire Quinn

**AN: Hello dear readers. Here's another random story of mine. Enjoy.**

Quinn made her way through the hallways with her hands on her hips and head held high. She had her eyes on one thing. On one person. Her girlfriend. They've been dating for three months now and today is the day. Today is the day that Santana would give all of her to Quinn and vice versa. From the outside Quinn looked as usual. Graceful, cool, looking like she doesn't give a damn. But from the inside she couldn't even think straight. She was confused, scared, worried.

Santana to her is like a fragile flower that she could break in her hands just by holding slightly too hard. Everyone knew that Quinn was stronger than other teenagers and even adults but only Santana knew that Quinn is a vampire.

The brunette always wondered how Quinn fed, since she knew that her girlfriend has a magical necklace of some sorts, that keeps her from burning in sun, that question was out of the list. She still had to figure out if she ever had to go to the bathroom or sleep. The only reason that Santana never asked is that she was scared that her girlfriend might snap her neck for questions as silly as that. Only a little! She wanted Quinn to be comfortable to tell her everything herself.

Quinn quickly wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and kissed the brunette's neck with her slightly colder lips before whispering a quiet "Boo!" against her soft skin. So soft that she could just… Wait. No. Self-control, Quinn. Santana is off the limits.

"Boo yourself" Santana said with a smirk as she turned in Quinn's arms to kiss the blonde properly. "So… Is my super hot but at the same time kinda cold girlfriend ready for tonight?" She asks wiggling eyebrows playfully but soon glares at a random nerd that stares at them like expecting something.

Funny thing. Santana always looked tougher in the relationship although Quinn was definitely stronger physically. Santana was able to always snap at anyone or say one of her rude comments to make someone run away crying. Quinn always looked like one of those girly girls in the relationship while Santana looked girly but at the same time tough. The couple confused people a lot. Till the very day they still try to guess who's the top and who wins the arguments if they even have those. They probably don't because they look like the most perfect couple. Not too wild or weird and also not too boring. They know how to be fun and work things out. They're like two matching pieces of puzzle.

"Yeah. I… Yes." Quinn nods quickly and smiles at the shorter girl. "You ready go to your place?" Quinn asks and tilts her head a little.

"Of course. I've been cleaning my room yesterday for a reason!" San says with a shrug "I can't believe it's your first time coming to my place." She adds with a small pout.

Quinn kisses away the pout on Santana's lips and smirks "I know. But that's about to change. Let's go baby." She says taking the shorter girl's hand after closing her locker for her. They both make their way out of the school to the parking lot.

"I'm tired of feeling like I'm fucking crazy, I'm tired of driving till I see stars in my eyes, all I've got to keep myself sane baby, so I just ride I just ride…" Quinn sings along to the radio while driving and doesn't notice Santana staring at her lovingly. Good. She would tease the shorter girl giving her the 'crazy in love' eyes and that would make Santana to deny everything Quinn says.

Quinn parks her car by Santana's house and gets out of the car. She opens the door for her girlfriend and smiles sweetly at her before they make their way towards the front door. Once the door is unlocked Santana makes her way in first without saying a word. After a moment she turns to Quinn with a frown who is still outside.

"Umm… You have to invite me in. Like now." Quinn explains with a small shrug and a shy smile.

"Oh! Right… Well then my sexy vampire girlfriend. Come in and take me!" She says playfully and takes her cheerio jacket off.

Quinn walks in confidently now and as soon as the door is closed she pulls Santana closer and kisses her deeply. It's nothing too intimate but the passion is there for sure. They make their way upstairs with big smiles on their faces and Quinn looks nervous all of a sudden when she's in Santana's room.

Santana walks over to her vinyl player and she has a certain vinyl prepared for the two of them. She knows Quinn's small celebrity crush on Lana Del Rey so she took care of the music for the night.

"No way! You have 'Born To Die'? You're the most amazing girlfriend I could ask for!" Quinn says happily and kisses her girlfriend's forehead gently.

"Of course I am. That's why we're meant to be together. Now enough of the sappy stuff and lemme have the sweet lady kisses on." Santana says pulling Quinn towards her bed.

The two girls started kissing slowly at first but the kisses became heated when the two laid down, Quinn on top of course. Soon they started to remove each other's clothes slowly. One by one till they were in their underwear.

Quinn was trying hard not to rush too much and not to hold Santana too tight against her cold body. The blonde pulled away from Santana's lips and look down at her with darkened hazel eyes full of lust. And… Thirst? Even though Quinn had great lunch today she still craved for Santana's blood. The smell is just intoxicating. Maybe that's because of their bond? Or maybe that's just Santana's strong self?

Quinn looked away form the girl and frowned a bit "I-I can't lose control with you Santana… What if I…" She trails of and sighs closing her eyes tightly.

Santana brushes her cheeks with her thumbs gently and frowns "It's alright Quinn. You can do this. Bite me." She whispers looking sure.

Quinn starts shaking her head and is about to roll off of her girlfriend but Santana holds her tightly and repeats the three words like an order "Bite me Quinn."

The blonde licks her lips slowly looking down then looks into Santana's eyes and nods "Alright. This might hurt a bit." She warns the girl beneath her and leans down to kiss her shoulder then plant smaller and softer kisses along her neck till she finds the spot she needs. Quinn's fangs pop out and she opens her mouth nearing the vein that she can just feel pulsing against her lips. She smells the air and smirks before biting the soft skin.

Santana moans in pleasure and pain at the same time and shudders lightly. She feels more pleasure out of this than pain. Maybe that's because Quinn is doing this. Or maybe Quinn is using one of her powers to make the pain more bearable. She couldn't care less at this intimate moment. It's Quinn and her giving each other to themselves.

When the blonde is satisfied she licks Santana's neck slowly to make the two small wounds heal faster. She looks down at her girlfriend licking her lips "I swear to God… You are the best thing I ever tasted in my entire existence." She whispers looking amused.

Santana tries not to look too smug or proud of herself "You make yourself sound so old!How old are you anyway?" Santana asks raising her eyebrow.

"I pretend to be from 17 to 21 then I have to move somewhere else so people wouldn't get suspicious that I look so young." Quinn explains but she knows that was just the one part of the question. She gives up with a groan "Alright. I'm 2000 years old. I'm from Sweden actually." She adds with a shrug. The roots of the vampires come from Italy. I think. I'm not sure we've been living in this world when first normal and smart human being was walking in this world." She says thinking for a bit.

"Sweden huh? That's why you're… Nevermind." Santana says rolling her eyes with a smile. "Could we continue what we started please?" The shorter girls asks sweetly.

"Hmm you still wanna? You'll have to remind me where were we." Quinn replies wiggling her eyebrows.

"Are you really too old to remember simplest of things?" Santana jokes before unhooking her bra making Quinn's mind go blank for a few seconds. She shakes her head smiling and leans down to kiss her girlfriend.

**Aha! That's all, folks. Not too much for you people. Not ready to write something too smutty alright? Will do that eventually. : ) see ya next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: Brave

**Aha****! I see you reading this! Yeah you. Haha. Anyway, I got this great suggestion from one of the readers! I'm gonna use it. So this one shot is about Skank!Quinn and Cheerio!Santana in a secret relationship. Oh, and is it just me or does Dianna Agron and Sara Bareilles has something alike? I mean I was like "Oh my glob. They have something in common. Like their faces look alike. Just a little bit". Maybe that was after I watched videos of The Killers' "Just Another Girl" and Sara Bareilles' "Gonna Get Over You" Dunno. You tell me.**

**P.S: in this story Santana is still not out and she never dated or had feelings for Britt.**

**Quinn's POV**

I walk through the halls of this hell hole with my head held high as usual until my vision is painted in blue.

"Looks good on you Q… FabGay." I hear Santana say. I swear I can head the smirk in her voice. Though it's fake.

I had enough of this I turn around slowly after the slushy is out of my eyes "Fuck you." I say raising my fist and show her the middle finger.

Santana stops and turns around wide eyed. She looks shocked but then her face changes into disgust? Anger? I'm not sure. I had enough of this. "What did you just say to me?" She growls stepping closer to me.

"I said. Fuck. You. Santana." I say slowly and shrug "I had enough." I say walking away from her but I make sure to bump her shoulder with mine roughly so she'd know this is not acting anymore. I don't hear her saying anything back. She's probably left speechless. I warned her that I wouldn't be waiting forever. I exit the school and look at my watch which, thank God, is waterproof. It's lunch time. Enough time to have a quick shower and a snack at home. I take off my soaked shirt and throw it onto the floor of my car. I start the engine and head home. With the corner of my eye I see my girlfriend in the parking lot looking even more shocked than she was.

I hope she finally understood that I had enough. We've been in this closeted relationship since Beth. She was there for me right after I gave birth to Beth. At first I thought that she's probably gonna prank me or humiliate me in front of everyone once she'll have my trust. But no. She was the one who told me about her feelings. I was really surprised by that but at the same time I knew that Santana is gay. I have a gaydar okay? So we hung out all summer long. We traveled across the country a little bit too. We had fun. Once the school started she asked me not to tell anyone that we're together. I was back in the closet. I warned her that I won't be waiting forever and she told me that I won't have to. When it came to slushies… Well I got used to it after a month. She was always there to help me get it out of my hair and she always had spare clothes for me. She kept apologizing hundreds of times till I told her that it's fine. So why did I spoke up today you ask me? It's because Santana started to pick only on gay and glee kids. At first everyone was equal and she had several targets but when she's dealing with our own… Anyway, guess who'll be having a serious talk today?

I park my car by the street and once it's locked I walk into my house. I have a shower in less than fifteen minutes so I have about thirty-five to eat and go back to school. I have some lasagna my mom and I made last night and sit down on the couch in the living room to watch tv. I hear the door opening and closing and a pale looking Santana storms in.

"What the hell is wrong with you Q?!" She asks throwing her hands in the air.

"Could you please wait till I finish eating my food? You know how I love my food." I say pointing at her with a fork then pat the seat on the couch for her to sit next to me. Okay so maybe I'm obsessed with food. There are worse obsessions than this! And I have to have well functioning brain if I'm about to have serious talk. Right? I finish my lasagna and turn to my girlfriend who is waiting for me with her arms crossed. "Alright. You can talk." I say with a shrug.

"Okay. Could you tell me what crawled up your ass and died? I thought we had a deal about this! You said that you were okay with this! I mean not for long but it's only been… Uhh…" She tries to think how long this is going on for.

"It's been three months already Santana. It's not only because of me. It's about the others too. You're so far up in your closer and you're scared that you started attacking the glee kids and gay kids. Haven't you noticed that? The nerds and misfits are picking on us. Since when do nerds and misfits pick on anyone?!" I say standing up and look for my cigarettes that are supposed to be in my back pocket.

Santana sits silently for a while then sighs "I get it. I went too far with this. I'm sorry." She says looking up.

"I'm not the only one you have to say sorry to but it's a good damn place to start." I say with a nod and put my hands on my hips once I light the cigarette. My mom got used to it. I mean. She smokes too so she has nothing to say to me unless she wants to quit too. "I wasn't gonna push you but I can't wait any longer. And the bullying got out of control. You rarely help me to change now. What happened?" I ask frowning. "You have to come out. You know you're not alone. You're with me." I say more softly when I see tears in her eyes. I hate to see her crying but this has to be done.

"You know I can't. I mean not yet. Please just give me some more time and I promise I will do that. You know I will." She says standing up and sniffles quietly "Come on Q. You know I love you and I hate what I'm doing to you but…"

"No. Don't." I stop her and cup her cheeks trying not to cry too. "Tell me. What is more important to you. Your popularity or me?" I whisper looking into her eyes.

She doesn't answer but when she looks away the answer is clear. My hands slowly move from her cheeks to my sides and I nod slowly "Wow. I… I honestly had no idea." I whisper staring blankly at her.

Santana looks up with wide eyes "No! No that's not what I meant Q!" She tries to say but I don't let her finish her rant that was about to come.

"Santana. I understand that your popularity is more important to you. It just hurts to know I meant nothing. You know, people say that even if you were the most popular girl in the world, it won't get you far. It's just high-school. What happens in high-school stays in high-school. Except some strong relationships. Those might stay forever." I say with a sad smile and look away from her "Now leave. I have to get ready." I say walking towards the door.

Santana follows me "Please Quinn. Don't do this. Give me another chance! I'll come out but not today. I love you." She says still crying and takes my hands.

"I know. I love you too. And if you really love me you'll try to see this situation from my point of view. I'm not complaining… But I can't live like this forever. I can't be with someone who can't accept who she is. What great and amazing human being she is. How strong she really is. But there's one thing. She's a coward." I say wiping away my tears. "Goodbye Santana." I say quietly and kiss her soft lips probably for the last time and watch her go.

**Later. Glee Club**

Mr. Schue walks in late as usual and claps his hands together "Alright guys! Hope you're ready to sing encouraging songs! Who wants to go first?" He asks with a big smile and he looks straight at Rachel. Of course. The little diva is about to stand up but she looks at me with a quiet gasp when I stand up first. Mr. Schue looks unsure and clears his throat "Umm Quinn. If this is a joke… Could you please sit down and just let the others sing?" He tries to sound as calm as usual.

"This isn't a joke. What the hell is wrong with you?! It's not all about Rachel and Finn even though they look oddly good together. This is about us all having each other's backs. This is about our trust." I say frowning and walk towards the stage "And this is about being brave." I say the last words looking at Santana. I sit by the piano and start playing a melody.

**You can be amazing, you can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug****  
****You can be the outcast, or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love****  
****Or you can start speaking up****  
****Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do****  
****When they settle 'neath your skin****  
****Kept on the inside, no sunlight****  
****Sometimes a shadow wins**

I sing looking at Santana almost the whole time. I only look away to see where I'm putting my hands if I'm not sure about the next note.

**But I wonder what would happen if you****  
****Say what you want to say****  
****And let the words fall out****  
****Honestly, I want to see you be brave****  
****With what you want to say****  
****And let the words fall out****  
****Honestly, I want to see you be brave****  
****I just want to see you****  
****I just want to see you****  
****I just want to see you****  
****I want to see you be brave****  
****I just want to see you****  
****I just want to see you****  
****I just want to see you****  
****I wanna see you be brave**

Rachel stands up and walks over to me while singing the chorus with me. I smile up at her sweetly as we both sing. She sits on the piano and starts the rhythm by clapping her hands together while watching me.

**Everybody's been there, everybody's been stared down by the enemy****  
****Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing****  
****Bowed down to the mighty****  
****But don't run and stop holding your tongue******

**Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live****  
****Maybe one of these days you can let the light in****  
****And show me, how big your brave is**

I sing the second verse looking at the love of my life again. She smiles at me a little bit. Rachel only helps me as the back vocals until the chorus comes again. After the chorus I let Rachel sing alone and when the last chorus comes up everyone stands up and sings along or dances around the room with each other. Tina takes over the piano so I could stand up and walk over to Santana who is the only one sitting by the corner of the room silently though I know how she loves this song.

**I just want to see you****  
****I just want to see you****  
****I just want to see you…**

"I want you to be brave Santana. If not for me then for yourself. These years I thought that you were the bravest and the most badass girl I've ever met. Don't prove me wrong." I say with a small smile and bite my lip lightly.

Santana stands up and smiles back before hugging me tightly. She pulls back and sighs softly "I'm gonna show you how brave I am only if you'll be there for me." She whispers.

"I'll be there for you. And I'm sure that the others will be too." I whisper back. The next thing I know she kisses me with such passion that at first I don't hear the other's gasp and cheer to us. Really. They're true friends. They're supporting even the meanest bitches in school though they could make fun of us. But they're not. They're better than that. That's why I call them my best friends.

The next day the whole school knows that Santana is gay. Out and proud. She even asked me to let her hold my hand. Who ever gave us funny looks we gave them even angrier one back. That's how we ruled the school. I dyed my hair back to blonde but I left them short. Santana calls me her Lion Quinn while I call her my Big Bad Panther (who is really a soft kitten when no one is around). We even became the prom queens this year. We were the cutest and the most badass couple in school. Santana was still a captain. I was her co-captain (because Sue always had a soft spot for romances. She threatened to kick us off the team if we'd tell anyone.) and things couldn't get better. In Glee we shared our moments with Finchel and won first places almost all the time. That's when Santana and I were leading. Duh. We choose the best songs alright? We know what audience loves.

**That's all folks! That's what I had in my head. All mistakes are mine. See ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 7 Things We Lost In The Fire

**Hello readers! I'm back with a new story. AU/X-men kind of thing. I had writer's block after exams and it took me a while to come up with an idea myself. **

**P.S. Thank you for the reviews!**

**P.P.S No need to be angry about what I say. Geez.**

**Santana's POV**

I sit by the counter of this small hell hole sipping my drink and watching soccer. So maybe I'm obsessed with it too okay? It would be better if there would be bunch of hot ladies playing but oh well.

What am I doing here in this small bar you ask me? Well… I'm looking for a quiet place that isn't full of people thinking about sex, money or waitress' boobs and ass they just saw. How do I know what they're thinking? Well I'm one of those mutants you probably know. I have the ability to read everyone's thoughts and manipulate them. One look and one slow sentence and they're doing what I want. No, I don't use and abuse them to rob banks or what ever. I'm not like that. I'm one of the good ones. Why am I not with them? Because their thoughts are the loudest. The only people I can't hear are Professor and Magneto. They're probably the strongest men I know.

So I'm here in this place where people are watching soccer and the only thing in their heads is the ball flying around the field. It's quite funny how tense they are right now. The tension is thick in the air. I look at the timer and huff. Here we go. Half time is coming up and they'll be noisy. Well. What ever.

"Good evening everyone. So since half time is up I'd like to somehow make you relax and have fun before we'll be staring at the screen again." An angelic and sexy voice announces on stage.

This makes me turn around and look at the female on stage. My eyes widen and if my mouth is open I'll probably be drooling any second now. On stage stands this tall young woman with choppy blonde hair with a smile that makes you think as if she just stepped out of the big screen. I close my mouth and smirk a bit before having a sip of my drink.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna sing some sappy love song or a pop song that will get stuck in your head. I mean not the annoying one." She says making a few people chuckle. "Before I say something silly or start ranting and lose your interest I'll better start now." She says with a bigger smile and turns back to the band who obviously had about two bottles of beer. The drummer seems to look the happiest. I would be happy too to sit behind this woman. I bet she has the greatest ass I could… Slow down Lopez. Buy her a drink first.

**Things we lost to the flames  
Things we'll never see again  
All that we've amassed  
Sits before us, shattered into ash**

The blonde started to sing swaying her hips slowly to the rhythm that started slow at first. Damn. Is she real? She's probably hired for one song. I mean why such a beauty would come to a hell hole like this? My eyes widen again. I can't hear her. I mean her thoughts. Why can't I hear her thoughts?! Is she one of us? But Professor never mentioned her and I never saw on that awesome map he has in his room where he searches for other mutants. Maybe she's new? But she looks my age and Professor upgraded the machine so he can see if a newborn is a mutant or not. How…

**These are the things, the things we lost  
The things we lost in the fire fire fire  
These are the things, the things we lost  
The things we lost in the fire fire fire**

The blonde sang the chorus with such energy in her rhythmic movements and more energy in her eyes. She looked at the others before her eyes met mine. She keeps the gaze and I don't back out only because of the curiosity. Well not only that but I have to know why I couldn't hear her before. I should of heard her when she or I came in.

**We sat and made a list  
Of all the things that we had  
Down the backs of table tops  
Ticket stubs and your diaries  
I read them all one day  
When loneliness came and you were away  
Oh they told me nothing new,  
But I love to read the words you used**

I smirked at her and she smirked back still staring at me with her own curiosity.

**These are the things, the things we lost  
The things we lost in the fire fire fire  
These are the things, the things we lost  
The things we lost in the fire fire fire**

The way she holds her hands on the mic stand makes me look away from her eyes to her hands then quickly back to her eyes. This seems to satisfy her. She winks at me playfully.

**I was the match and you were the rock  
Maybe we started this fire  
We sat apart and watched  
All we had burned on the pyre**

**(You said) we were born with nothing  
And we sure as hell have nothing now  
(You said) we were born with nothing  
And we sure as hell have nothing now**

She looks away making me groan quietly so I decide to come closer for a better view.

**These are the things, the things we lost  
The things we lost in the fire fire fire  
These are the things, the things we lost  
The things we lost in the fire fire fire**

I slowly stand up and make my way towards her. The tables are pushed away to the wall anyway so I have a free way to get to her.

**Do you understand that we will never be the same again?  
Do you understand that we will never be the same again?  
The future's in our hands and we will never be the same again  
The future's in our hands and we will never be the same again**

Her eyes return to me and she watches me with slightly raised eyebrow that makes her look oh so sexy.

**These are the things, the things we lost  
The things we lost in the fire fire fire  
These are the things, the things we lost  
The things we lost in the fire fire fire**

**Flames they licked the walls  
Tenderly they turned to dust all that I adore**

She sang the last words softly and finally she looked away from me to look at the others as they whistle and applaud her. Most of the men cheer. She smiles and thanks them before stepping off the stage. I use the chance and walk over to her with my charming Lopez smile.

"Hello there. I'm Santana Lopez." I say in my best sexy/flirty voice and offer my hand for a shake.

"Hello Santana. I'm Quinn Fabray." She replies shaking my hand. Oh my… Her voice is even sexier when she talks. I want her. No. I need her! The way my name rolls off her tongue is the best thing I heard today. Wonder how would it sound if…

"I must say, Quinn, you have an amazing voice. Maybe I could offer you a drink?" I ask letting go of her hand ignoring the slight electricity I felt. In my head I pat myself on the back for not losing my shit and stuttering. I still can't hear her thoughts. Please say yes!

"Thank you very much. A drink sounds nice." She says politely and we head to the bar. I let her go first and keep my hand down before I start fist pumping like an idiot when I watch her hips move. Her back side is perfect… So juicy I could… Hmm. Not now. Wait.

We sit down and I order a drink she tells me she likes and we smile at each other. "So. I assume we're on the same team?" She asks tilting her head. I frown trying to figure out what she's talking about.

"The mutants. I can see who is who if I keep eye contact long enough. You're a mind reader and manipulator." She says with a shrug like she just said the most obvious thing in the world.

I open my mouth to say something and frown even more "So you are a mutant too? What powers do you have? I can't quite read your mind." I say resting my head on my hand.

"Slight telekinesis and invisibility." She says quickly and leans back in her chair. "Slight because I can move objects that are not too heavy. The heaviest thing I can lift right now is a car. The ones that are about one and a half tone or less." She says with a soft sigh looking a bit disappointed.

"Are you kidding? This is cooler than my powers! You're like that chick from Fantastic four." I say making her giggle and nod slowly. "But you're way hotter." I add with that flirty voice of mine.

"Thank you. I guess." She mumbles before having a sip of her drink when I do. "So. What team are you in? Magneto or Professor X?" She asks all of a sudden.

"Try to guess. Do I look like a good girl or a bad girl?" I ask laughing quietly.

"Well. I'd say that you're on the good side. Like I said, if I look into someone's eyes for right amount of time I can tell about them. For example, you try to look this tough independent woman, and you are, but inside you're sweet and care about others. You wouldn't let them know, but trust me. They know. And it's a good thing because they'll remember you as a good person. Try to relax and put away the mask you have on before it's too late." She says with a sad smile and looks down at her drink.

"What about you? Are you on the good side?" I whisper not trusting my voice all of a sudden and lean closer. I put my hand on her forearm gently making her look up at me again.

"Me? I used to be on the bad side until I did a mistake I'll regret till the day I die. I was involved with the wrong gang that seemed cool and rebellious back then. I was looking for something like that. Let's just say because of them I'm all alone now." She explains with another sad smile.

I think for a bit trying to understand what she said and frown. A few years ago there was a story about one mutant gang that blown up one school on the day when there was an important basketball game going on there. All the people there died. No one escaped. And than something clocked in my head. Fabray. Russell, Judy and Frannie Fabray. Her family was there. I stare at her for a moment and bite my lip trying to look for words to say.

"It's alright now." She says looking away again. "I see you heard the story. Maybe one day I'll tell you the full story why this happened." She adds before finishing her drink. "So where are you heading after the game?" She suddenly asks.

I shrug "Not sure. I'll probably wait till everyone will fall asleep and go home so I wouldn't hear their annoying thoughts. Thank God I can't see her dreams. I'm sure they're having wet dreams about me." I joke to lighten up the mood.

She laughs and nods "I guess I would too. I mean. Look at you." She flirts bumping my shoulder with her and giggles.

"Really now?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows and stand up "Let's get out of here. I want you to meet Professor." I say taking her hand and pull her after me gently. Why the hell not? This girl seems strong and amazing. And she could be my only roomie since I can't hear her thoughts. I feel relaxed around her.

"Sure. My ride or yours?" She asks tilting her head. "I mean I have this invisible hover board I travel with most of the time." She explains. "So I used that chick's from fantastic four idea… Sue me. If you can catch me." She blushes and looks away.

I look at her with amused smile and shake my head slowly. "Okay. My car it is." I mumble leading the way out. I unlock my yellow mustang and open the door for her before getting in too. I start the car and speed off down the road towards the mansion. We have a small talk and I can see that she's a little nervous about the meeting.

When we arrive there the only lights are on are coming from Professor X's room. Of course. The man barely sleeps. Geniuses don't need sleep. I roll my eyes at that and take Quinn's hand again leading the way through the mansion. I knock on the door and it suddenly opens slowly. We can see the professor sitting by his desk already looking up at us "Santana. You didn't tell me you'll be bringing such a powerful young woman here." He says with a smile rolling towards us.

I shrug "Yeah well I met her at the bar. Could you explain why I can't hear her thoughts?" I ask still holding her hand.

Quinn looks at me then at the Professor with raised eyebrow. She seems a little shocked that I'm talking to him like he's my father. Well. I must say. He is. My parents kicked me out when they discovered my powers. They told me I'm a freak. Xavier found me and took me here.

"Oh! And this is Quinn Fabray." I add quickly "Quinn. This is Professor Xavier. Or X." I say gesturing between the two.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Professor Xavier." The blonde says with a polite smile.

"The pleasure is all mine Quinn. I'm sorry about the loss. I must say you and your sister were quite alike except for your rebellion." The man says taking her free hand. Quinn frowns and nods slowly looking down at the floor. Sadness is evident in her eyes. "You shouldn't worry. You are welcome to stay here. And I'm asking you to stay because I want to do some research about you and how powerful you might really be. Maybe you might be like our Jean Gray who is, unfortunately for us, gone." He says patting her hand. "Santana show her the way to your room. I'm sure you'd like a roommate like Quinn here." He adds before letting go of the blonde's hand and rolls away.

"Of course." I reply and grip her hand tighter showing her way to my room. When we enter I turn on the lights and sit down on my bed. "Well. I guess it's a start of something interesting is it?" I say raising my eyebrow as I watch her walk over to me.

"Yes. I suppose it is." She agrees with a smile and leans closer.

**There you have it. While I was writing this one I thought that maybe I could write a story out of this? I'm not sure how many chapters though. It could be seven or it could be twenty. I'm not sure. Let me know though. Reviews and ideas are welcome. See you next time, folks.**


End file.
